


never give this up for anything else

by nctdreammybubs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jaeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mpreg, chensung - Freeform, domestic markhyuck, markhyuck, nomin, purely fluff becos i desperately needed markhyuck fluff, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:18:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctdreammybubs/pseuds/nctdreammybubs
Summary: sure their time alone was short, but both of them knew they would never give it up for anything else, no matter what.//mark and donghyuck barely have any time alone after the twins are born, and mark just wants donghyuck to know how much he appreciates him.





	never give this up for anything else

**Author's Note:**

> hey! i'm back with markhyuck fluff because i'm in desperate need of something sickeningly sweet and domestic so this is rly fluffy i guess. wrote this instead of sleeping and i really don't regret it because i love domestic markhyuck <3 hope you like it and enjoy!! :) <3
> 
> not proof-read btw!! so i'm sorry if there are any mistakes :")

mark opens the door to his shared apartment with his lover only to realise that there isn't the familiar sizzling sound and smell of home-cooked food coming from the kitchen. his head whips to the couch in the corner of their living room, and he sees donghyuck wrapped up in their huge blanket that mark recognises is from their bed. donghyuck has the blanket pulled over his head and wrapped all around him so that only his face is visible, and mark definitely doesn't miss the pout on his face and the way he's staring blankly at the television.

"babe, i'm home," mark says as he slips off his shoes and makes his way over to the younger. donghyuck hums in reply, not budging at all and mark immediately knows that something is definitely wrong. he carefully throws his backpack before plopping himself down next to the younger.

"what's wrong?" he asks, snaking an arm around the younger's waist to rest it on the younger's hips to pull him closer. donghyuck doesn't resist, and opts to rest his head on the older's shoulder. the blanket cushions his head, and he nuzzles comfortably into the older. 

"did you and jaemin get into a fight again?" 

donghyuck shakes his head.

"jisung?"

"nope," donghyuck says, popping the 'p'. mark gives up and sighs.

"so what happened?" 

donghyuck turns to look at him, eyebrows furrowed and pout deepening. 

"i want a puppy."

mark literally wants to throw donghyuck out the window, lock it and change the passcode to their door. but then again, that's probably (definitely) not going to happen because mark just loves the younger too much to even push him off the sofa.

"that's all?"

"what do you mean that's all? it's been troubling me the entire day," donghyuck frowns.

"and here i was thinking that something serious had happened..." donghyuck can literally see mark roll his eyes even though his head is still rested on the older's shoulder.

donghyuck shifts away, retreating to the other end of the couch, a frown tugging his lips downwards. that's when mark knows that he should have just gone along with donghyuck's wishes.

“babe,” a whine leaves mark’s lips.

“don’t babe me.”

donghyuck shifts about trying to get into a comfortable position. he finally finds one with his favourite duck plushie held tight to his chest, sitting gently on top of his large bump. mark sat at the other end of the sofa, flustered and unsure of how to calm his upset husband. mark slowly crawls over to rest his head on donghyuck’s lap, turning slightly to the left to come face to face with the younger’s bump. he leaves a few pecks, knowing very well that it was donghyuck's weakness. call him unfair for making use of donghyuck's weakness, but the last thing he needed was for his husband to be ignoring him after a hard day of work at the studio. a satisfied smile makes its way onto his face when he hears soft whimpers escape the younger's lips.

“hello babies, daddy’s home,” mark coos, reaching a hand up to caress at the bump. 

“have you been good to mommy?” all mark gets as a response are violent kicks, which causes donghyuck to chuckle.

“little devils, they've been kicking all day,” donghyuck whispers, resting his hand on his bump. mark rests his hand on top of donghyuck’s and gently moves it back and forth, which for some strange reason, calms the twins down. the kicking eventually becomes less vigorous, causing donghyuck to pout.

“i’ve been trying to get them to quieten down all day but they only listen to you! i can already tell they’re going to hate me. i’m going to be the worst mom ever,” donghyuck knows he sounds ridiculous, but he can’t help neither the tears that well up in his eyes at the thought of his babies even finding him annoying, nor the raging hormones in his body that came along with pregnancy. he did feel bad, constantly causing the mood in the house to turn sour just because things weren't going his way, or because of his mood swings. the thought that mark had to deal with someone like him, someone so annoying and irritating, causes the tears to roll down his face.

mark sits up straight, hands reaching up to cup donghyuck’s cheeks.

“don’t you ever think that way. they love you, you’re going to be the best mommy ever, and they’ll love us equally, okay?” mark whispers softly as he rubs his thumb against donghyuck’s cheek, wiping away the tears. a feeling of warmth surges through donghyuck’s veins at mark’s words, and he nods, a smile making it’s way onto his face. 

“good,” mark’s eyes flicker to donghyuck’s lip before they dart back up, “i love you baby boy.”

he doesn’t waste anytime in bringing his and donghyuck’s lips together, closing the distance between them. donghyuck lets out a soft whimper when one of mark’s hands leave his face to snake around his waist, pulling him into the older’s lap. mark tilts his head, to which donghyuck responds by tilting his as well, deepening the kiss. He slips his tongue into the younger’s mouth, eliciting a soft moan from donghyuck’s lips. 

“m-mark…”

they pull apart when donghyuck’s panting, a makeup session becoming too exhausting for his 8 month pregnant body. a string of saliva connects their lips when mark pulls away, and his fingers reach up to donghyuck’s lips, wiping away the remaining saliva. donghyuck whines.

the topic of wanting to get a puppy gets left behind when donghyuck pulls mark into a kiss again.

-

the twins are born exactly a month before donghyuck’s birthday. so when mark suggests that they throw a party for the twins’ one month, the younger doesn’t hesitate to agree before turning around to throw yet another diaper into the bin. they'd gone through almost 4 packets that week (it was only wednesday). donghyuck thinks it's lucky that mark is earning more than enough with his job at the studio, and he's also planning to go back to his job after the twins are decently old enough. 

one doesn’t usually forget their own birthday, especially if they’re lee donghyuck who casually reminds each and every person in his contact list the day before. but this year when nobody receives that expected text, everyone ends up texting mark, asking if his husband is okay. he reassures them, not forgetting to ask them to keep mum about the younger’s birthday surprise. 

“mark is the cake here yet?” donghyuck shushes, cradling their daughter, mina, in one hand while their son, minhyuk, is asleep in their large green cot.

“yup it’s here!” mark shouts back from the living room of their apartment. he carefully lays out all the food on their table and checks the time. there’s about 30 minutes until their friends arrive, so he heads up to the twins’ bedroom where the rest of his small family is. 

he opens the door to see donghyuck with mina in his arms, bouncing a little in an attempt to lull her back to sleep.

“baby, you’re going to destroy your throat at this rate,” eyebrows furrowed in concern, he whispers to mina who hadn’t stopped crying since the moment she’d woken up. He doesn’t notice mark’s presence in the room, and continues to walk about the room, back facing the door.

“love?” mark finally calls out as he snakes his arms around the younger’s waist, pulling him into a back hug. donghyuck jumps upon the sudden contact, but visibly relaxes when he realises its mark.

“stop scaring me like that!” He whisper shouts, turning to face mark. mark smiles sheepishly, mumbling a soft sorry before leaning down to peck the younger’s lips. when he pulls away, his eyes land on the baby in donghyuck’s arms. when he stretches his arm out without a word, donghyuck carefully hands over mina without hesitation, desperately needing a short break. 

“hello there,” mark coos. he begins to walk with a bounce in his steps, and donghyuck takes a seat on the floor next to the cot. it takes awhile, but mina eventually quietens down, and mark places his finger in her open palm, to which she clenches her fist. Her tiny fingers wrap tightly around his index finger, and its quite possible to say his heart melted. donghyuck watches a series of emotions flash across mark’s face, from one of fascination to one of shock, to one of adoration, and to that of a dad who’s a fool for his daughter.

donghyuck thinks he’s really lucky to have married mark, to have settled down with him, to have started a family with him. mark had given him everything he’d always wanted, a complete family. as much as he’d hoped to marry a guy who would be able to cook all of his meals for him, he really didn’t care that mark couldn’t cook anything even if his life depended on it. 

the older had tried to cook once on their first anniversary because donghyuck had once mentioned something about how guys who were able to cook were extremely attractive. he’d somehow managed to cook up a decent plate of what donghyuck thinks is scrambled eggs till this day (mark insists its a sunny side up). when mark confesses that he might have used up 10 eggs, cooked all of them without using oil, only served the younger 1 of the 10 eggs because the rest were burnt, caused the tissue box to catch on fire because he tried to clean up the raw egg around the fire (donghyuck really deosn’t know how but mark refuses to tell him the details), donghyuck tries to convince mark that for the sake of their safety and for all the starving people in the world, he should try as much as possible to not step foot into the kitchen. of course mark pouts but nods because hey, he does feel guilty about it, which leads to donghyuck feeling bad about what he’d said, which eventually leads to a 'comforting mark' session (read; make out session), which of course, leads to a happy and giddy in love mark and donghyuck.

donghyuck is brought back to reality when mark is carefully placing mina into the cot, in her place right next to minhyuk, not forgetting to give both a soft kiss on their tiny, round cheeks. the younger realises that there’s no more crying sounds, and he stands up to move to where mark is stood. mark’s gently patting both of the twins, a fond smile on his face, which causes an equally blissful and fond grin to make its way onto donghyuck’s face. 

from the corner of his eyes, mark can see donghyuck making his way over to him. just as donghyuck stops next to him, he stretches an arm out to snake it around the younger’s waist, and pulls him closer so that they’re attached by the hips. donghyuck doesn’t resist and rests his head on mark’s shoulder, his own arm reaching to hang lazily around mark’s waist. 

they don’t exchange words, just indulge in the feeling of the other being held close to them. they hardly had time alone because of the twins, and they definitely couldn’t bear to send them off to a friend’s for a day or two either, so they always tried to make the most of the little time they had with each other. 

like right now, they had less than 15 minutes till all their guests would arrive, and they would have to be apart again. no words are really needed to be exchanged between them. the silence speaks for them, tells each other how much they appreciate and love the other, how even doing nothing meant everything to them.

"hyung?" 

mark hums questioningly, encouraging the younger to go on as he pulls the latter close to him so that they're attached by the hips. when donghyuck pushes him away to take both of his hands in his smaller ones, intertwining their fingers, the confusion on mark's face is replaced with nothing but love and adoration for his husband.

"i just really want to thank you. you've been there along the way with me and for me, so i really want to thank you for being such a supportive husband. thank you for being so reliable, for feeding us, for ensuring we don't struggle with financial problems. thank you for loving our kids so much because god, i love them so much and it would kill me if you didn't. and i'm sorry you had to go through so many months of my mood swings, my irritating and annoying self. i just really want you to know that i'm glad i married you, and that i would never have imagined living a life like this with anyone else other than you," donghyuck finishes, trailing off at the end as he bites his lips, eyes looking to the ground. it's less than a second later when he feels fingers underneath his chin, tilting his head up gently to face the older. 

he'd imagined many possible reactions, actually. he'd finally let out what he'd been wanting to tell the older since months ago, and let's just say he'd pictured many different scenarios. what scared him the most, was the worst possible scenario. he'd pictured mark rolling his eyes, possibly getting slightly upset, before agreeing with him and walking off, leaving him alone to his tears. 

but seeing the look in mark's eyes told him that he didn't even have to worry about that ever happening. mark's gaze is soft, a gentle smile on his lips, eyes never breaking contact with donghyuck's. mark opens his mouth to speak, but stops himself before any words come out. knowing donghyuck, it would be more meaningful to _show_ the younger just how much he meant to mark, rather than to _tell_ him. so he leans in towards donghyuck, eye's fluttering shut as he places his lips gently atop the younger's. it slots just nicely into place, and he kisses donghyuck slowly, gently, passionately. donghyuck takes a moment to recover from his initial shock, but almost immediately responds to the kiss, lifting a hand up to thread it through the older's jet black hair as his eyes shut too. mark tilts his head slightly, hoping to feel donghyuck even closer to him, and the new angle causes a blissful sigh to escape donghyuck's lips. mark's other arm instinctively reaches wrap around the younger's waist, closing the already non-existent gap in between them. this causes donghyuck to let out a gasp, and mark takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into the other's mouth. things begin to heat up, but mark pulls away right before it can develop into anything else, causing a whine to leave donghyuck's lips, and a pout to appear on his face. 

mark chuckles at the sight, leaning forward to rest his forehead against the younger's. their noses brush against each other, and it's only then that mark sees the beautiful blush on the younger's cheeks, and the way donghyuck is panting a little. he cups donghyuck's cheek, eyes never leaving the latter.

"lee donghyuck, i would never label you as annoying or irritating. even if i do, it's only because i find you extremely adorable, and if i ever hurt your feelings, i give you full permission to beat me up, kick me out of the house, anything. just uhm," he looks at donghyuck with pleading eyes, "please never leave me. i don't think i can ever live without you. scratch that, i know i can't. thank you for marrying me, thank you for allowing me to be by your side all the way. thank you for giving the two most beautiful children i have ever seen in my life, and thank you for being the mother of my children, thank you- oh no baby, please don't cry," mark pleads, gaze softening as he uses his thumb to wipe away the tears streaming out of donghyuck's eyes. the younger is shaking slightly in his embrace, but the blissful smile on his face tells mark that he's doing everything right. when donghyuck manages to calm down slightly, mark continues.

"thank you for giving me a family, and i'd like you to know that i would never, _never_ ever give up what we have right now for anything else. money, fame? nothing. nothing can compare to what we have. i can't imagine living like this with anyone else but you too. oh and i hope that kiss was enough proof," he finishes, leaning forwards slightly to kiss away the strays tears rolling down donghyuck's cheeks, causing the latter to giggle.

"gosh mark lee why are you so cheesy?" donghyuck fake gags, but the sparkle in his eyes never die.

"i don't know, why don't you ask yourself?" mark smirks, a playing glint in his eyes. donghyuck smacks his chest softly, and mark lets out an exaggerated "owww", causing the younger to roll his eyes. 

"i love you," mark blurts out as he stares at donghyuck.

"i love you too," donghyuck whispers, a fond smile on his face as he slowly leans in.

the doorbell rings.

mark groans, swearing to kill whoever it is at their doorstep. donghyuck lets out a laughter that mark can only identify as angelic before making his way out to open the door for their guests. 

"hyuckie!" the door opens to reveal their 5 friends, all with presents in their hands. okay mark knows he definitely can't kill na jaemin because that would mean donghyuck leaving him out of anger and sadness for killing his bestfriend. jaemin gives both donghyuck and mark a warm hug before running into the apartment, looking around frantically. everyone eyes him, confusion evident on their faces.

"where's my babies?" jaemin pouts, face looking as if he were close to tears. the rest of the group shuffles in, and donghyuck scoffs.

"correction, they're _my_ babies."

"but we agreed on me being their god father!" jaemin whines, and jeno rolls his eyes affectionately before pulling is boyfriend onto the couch next to him. jisung and chenle find themselves a spot on the floor, next to where all the presents for the babies are. 

"i thought i was you baby," jisung's hand reaches up to wipe his non-existent tears. chenle and renjun play along and pat his back.

"yeah but you're a different baby! they're _baby_ baby, you're uh-" jaemin is cut off by the door bell ringing again. everyone turns to the door, confusion overtaking their faces again.

"are we expecting anyone else?" donghyuck who is sat on the floor, turns to mark who gives him a wide grin.

"you'll see," he says before jogging over to the door. mark returns with a large box in his hands, and donghyuck notices that there's a small hole at the side. the older places his gently into donghyuck's lap.

"open it," he gives the younger an encouraging smile, and donghyuck raises his eyebrows in suspicion. but he knows that mark would never harm or hurt him in any way, so he carefully undoes the ribbon at the very top, and the lid of the box pops open, and a small chocolate brown puppy pops it's head out. it sticks it's tongue out, panting. donghyuck's eyes widen, and he immediately reaches to pull the puppy out before cuddling it into his chest. he unconsciously coos at how tiny it is in his arms.

"he's so cute oh my- mark come here!" donghyuck turns to the older with a large smile on his face. mark sits down next to him, and donghyuck doesn't hesitate to kiss him full on the lips. when they pull apart, mark looks at him with a silly grin on his face. 

"happy birthday hyuck."

it's only then that donghyuck remembers that it was his birthday, and he doesn't hesitate to pull mark in for another kiss square on the lips. the puppy in his arms is wriggling excitedly, wanting nothing more than to jump out of his hold and to run around the apartment. 

"hi uhm i get that you're happy and in love but uhm there are babies her-"

"shut up jisung," renjun playfully smacks the back of the maknae's head, earning a whine from the latter.

donghyuck turns his attention back to the puppy, cooing as he runs his fingers across it's chocolate brown fur. donghyuck thinks the puppy is cute, but mark knows that donghyuck is the cutest.

"what are you going to name it?" chenle squeaks excitedly from across them, moving closer to get a better look at the puppy. donghyuck thinks for a moment, before a silly grin makes its way onto his face. 

"coco."

just then a cry comes from the twins' room, and donghuck and mark exchange a knowing look. 

"is that-" jaemin starts but is cut off again.

"minhyuk," both mark and donghyuck reply, before they scramble to their feet, and donghyuck carefully places coco in chenle's arms, and they sprint to the twins' bedroom. 

sure their time alone was short, but both of them knew they would never give this up for anything else, no matter what. and now they were back to their daily lives, mark taking the job of making sure mina didn't wake up because of minhyuk's crying, while donghyuck took the job of lulling minhyuk back to sleep. 

mark's gaze shifts from his daughter sleeping soundly in his arms, to his husband who has a cute pout on his lips as he tries to shush minhyuk, and to his son in donghyuck's arms. a fond smile tugs at his lips, and he knows, he'd _never_ give this up for anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> i rly dislike the ending and im sry its kinda rushed but thank you for reading and i hope you liked it as much as i liked writing it!! :))


End file.
